


A Scooby Conversation

by CalicoJane



Series: Harry Potter-Giles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), The Scoobies, buffy is suspicious, buffyspeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: Buffy can't believe what just happened and tells Willows and Xander
Series: Harry Potter-Giles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	A Scooby Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I make no profit etc.

“I can’t believe it!” Buffy said. “Giles has been hiding a _kid_ all these years, and he never told me.”

“Like an actual kid? Like Giles _had sex_?” Trust Xander to go there.

“Adopted, apparently he’s his cousin or nephew or something,” Buffy had never told Willow and Xander about what she had picked up when she could read minds about Giles’ sex life on account of how she _really_ didn’t want to think about it. “But he’s raised him since he was a baby and he never told me!”

“A regular Benedict Arnold,” Willow said slightly sarcastically.

“A who?” Buffy asked. Willow looked at her like she should have gotten the reference, probably a school thing then.

“Any way, I can’t believe he didn’t tell me! And you’re not going to believe this Will, the guy—Harry—or whatever—was using magic to wash to the dishes! Who does that?”

“Wait, he was washing dishes by magic? I didn’t even know that was possible. Did he use an incantation?” Willow needed to know _everything._

“I don’t know, I just went into the kitchen and bam! The dishes were already in the sink washing themselves. He stopped them when he saw I noticed and asked me not to say anything, said something about the Hellmouth and only using magic when necessary. Do you think he’s evil?”

“I don’t think Giles’ kid is evil, Buffy. He probably just doesn’t like washing the dishes. Did Giles say anything about him having magic?” Willow said, ever the voice of reason among the three of them.

“He said something about an underground society of magic users that his family belonged to and something about a war between magic users that his kid got caught up in.” 

“A war? And we didn’t hear about? No way,” Xander said.

“I don’t know,” Willow mused. “Think about how many times we’ve stopped the apocalypse and no one noticed. If there’s a secret society of people, _all_ working to keep the bad stuff secret, seems kinda plausible actually.”

“Giles’ kid being magic though? Seems suspish,” Buffy said. “Even if he’s not evil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
